


MIT: the good, the bad and the (love)

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Friendship, Howard’s A+ Parenting, Hurt & Comfort, Multi, Past Rape, Peggy is a good mum, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Struggling, Tony’s parenting, but nothing graphic, mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: Tony’s fine, he’s got a system and he’s coping just fine. So what if it seems unhealthy, he’s tony freaking stark he can do what he wants he’s fine ok, fine.





	1. Drink, build, fuck repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again everyone I’m back with a new fic for my series. So this first chapter is going to be very short so apologies but I am going to make the other chapters much longer.
> 
> So hope you enjoy and apologies for any misspellings or bad grammar:)

Drink, build, fuck repeat. Those are the things that tony goes by these days, he drinks way too much coffee and booze for his age. He builds and tinkers all night long to avoid sleeping he doesn’t like sleeping anymore, and he fucks either him bending over a table or a woman bouncing on him he doesn’t care. You be amaze how many men and women would fuck the great tony stark because of his name. 

He likes his system, sure his parents aren’t too pleased with his behaviour and Howard always shouts at him every five seconds when he’s at home, but at least he get amazing results at MIT, so they can’t complain. His aunt though, she always worries about him, she’s kind and always understands him far better than his parents do, but she can’t seem to break his walls and stop his destructive ways. 

Though she always tries bless her to encourage him to name his son and bond with him. But, the thing is he just can’t. It’s cowardly and he knows that but he just can’t look that kid and it’ll just be a constant reminder of his horrific past. 

Jarvis is also the same, he always writes him letters to see how he’s doing and occasionally calls too. He means well and tony does love him like a son loves his father but at times it can be annoying to say the least. 

The only person who seems to get him is his god father Obie, he always says “ don’t worry my boy, young boys like you always explore who they are at your age, it’s perfectly natural”. See, he trust Obie even though he does come a cross like a pig at times and doesn’t really expect Tony’s sexuality as much as tony would like but at least he gets Tony’s system so it’s fine.

There is also a new person in Tony’s life that seems it his duty to look out for him. His name is James Rhodes, he’s a few years older than tony (naturally) and taller and very handsome tony would so ride that man to next week. But the bastard treats him more like a little kid rather than a good fuck, but it doesn’t matter James is nice enough to tolerate for a while.

But anyways like Tony’s said he is fine, it’s everyone else who’s overreacting the situation, Tony is fine ok just fine.


	2. His saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought he had many friends but in reality he only had one, and that’s all he really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone 
> 
> I’m back for this new chapter.
> 
> Soooooo sorry for the long wait life got in the way and had a bit of a writers block for this chapter.
> 
> But now I’m back with a fresh mind and ready to continue my fic😊
> 
> Please enjoy and hope you like it and as always sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar

Tony learned very quickly that keeping a low profile isn’t going to work for him.

Tony woke up in someone else’s bed, the blinds weren’t closed so the sun light came through blinding him. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry, tony turned to the person who was pressing up against him it was one of the frat boys Mark or Matt or whatever his name was. They were both naked and tony was sore so he guessed that they banged last night after the party.

Tony quietly got up from the bed and sneak out before the jock woke up. As Tony was sneaking through the halls, he hazard a guess that him sleeping with a popular jock will soon spread like wild fire before lunch time just like the one before him and the one before her and so on and so on. 

Tony made it back to his dorm easily enough, no one saw so that was lucky, he quietly open his open so that his room mate didn’t hear. He closed door without a sound he was quite proud of himself. With a smug look on his face, tony tip toe back to his room before his-, “where have you been this time tony?”. Shit, tony thought, his roommate sounds very disappointed this time. 

Tony slowly turned around and tried to pull his best press smile for his roommate “ why my dear Rhodey, I’ve just been very acquainted with the head of the football team. And let me tell you something footballers do have is very good stamina” tony wink with a smirk.

James Rhodes gave tony a very unimpressive look like he always did when tony was out putting himself endanger. They met last year, James was very excited to meet his new roommate. But he first met tony he was quiet, timid and scared. 

James tried to get to know him by asking about his life, for example about his parents because you know the stark family are the most well known family in America. But he never talks about them, the only person he ever slightly mention was his aunt Peggy or his butler Jarvis.

However things change, James notice how people wanted to claw their way into Tony’s life, some for his brain, some for his family wealth and then there were some sick people who wanted his body. James heard them in the halls or class, about how much of a twink he was or how the older boys love his bubble butt, it made James sick, tony is too young for that for god sakes. But tony notice, and in his mind he wanted to make is his advantage. He altered his behaviour when it suit him to gain popularity, and became overly confident or arrogant in James opinion, tony start allowing the older girls and guys to sleep with him or use his genius, and in turn they became popular and in turn tony became popular and gained more “friends” or fake fame whores friends, again in James opinion. 

James weirdly cared about tony he felt like he was a big brother to him and wanted to protect him. You see he knows something bad had happen to tony the way he acts it remind him of someone he loved more than anything.

James sighed “ tony please, what your doing is dangerous and could get you killed or worse. What these people are doing to you it’s wrong your underage, hell its rape and-“ “ No it’s NOT” tony shouted his face is beet red and James never seen him this angry .

Tony was panting and glaring at Rhodey, he has no idea what rape is but tony does he knows it very well. It’s been 2 years since that day and tony still remembers every. Single. Detail. 

“ it’s not rape ok Rhodey bear, I consent to it all those men and women that wanted me I wanted them as well, so there you go I gave consent meaning I wanted it, ok so just drop it” tony beg. 

But James just shook his head “ I can’t do that tony it doesn’t matter if you consented or not your only 15 years of age and that is underage” James took a deep breath “ look, I know your not doing this because you want to, your doing this because you think it’s expected of you and Something happened to you that made you think this way” tony looked conflicted maybe this was finally getting through to him.

But then he looked up to James with anger in his eyes “ you don’t know nothing Rhodes, I’m doing this because I love sex and nothing more and look at what it got me, I’m becoming my own person the press have acknowledge me as me and not Howard so why don’t you just back off James you don’t know me” and with that tony storms into his room and slammed the door leaving a stunned James in his wake. 

A few weeks later things became better with them they talked again and James dropped the subject but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep an eye on tony. He made sure that the older kids didn’t touch tony when he was around he stood close by and gave those perverts his best death glare and even threaten some of them, they back off pretty quickly they probably thought that James was Tony’s boyfriend or something. But it didn’t matter he let them think that way as long they didn’t touch tony.

Then not long after, the incident happen. Tony got invited to a party and he invited James along since they got along better, and tony thought that James needed to loosen up a bit. The party was fun Tony was having a blast as he was dancing the night away with whom ever was near by and James well he kept his eye on tony, but then some dumb chick came by and tried to talk to James. James ever the polite man he is (after all he was raise to respect others) kindly talk to her and tried to say fuck off in the most polite way he could. Finally the girl got the hint, but once the girl left James went back to focus on his friend. 

But his blood ran cold as tony was gone. In a panic James went looking for him, he checked he front and back of the house, then he went up stairs check the bathrooms and a couple of the bedrooms. The third bedroom he went to it was locked, James pressed his ear to the door and listen in. He could hear a couple of voices and he heard tony “ wh- what are you doing get off me“ his voice was slur, in a panic James kick the door down and what he saw sent him into a rage.

James stood still and was on the verge of killing someone, there were two men on the bed with their pants down and beneath them was tony. His clothes were torn and he had a nasty red mark on his face and he was close to tears. 

“ Get off him” James growled and walk closer to them “Get off him now or so help me I’ll make sure you won’t be able to fuck another person again” he spat. The two men quickly got off tony and tried to talk their way out of it but it was too late. James told them to stay were they are and turned his attention to tony who was on the verge to passing out, James gathered him into his arms and quietly comfort him “ it’s ok tones I’m here they aren’t gonna hurt you I promised” said in a calm voice. Tony was crying now and tried to move closer to his friend for comfort, he was mumbling to himself “ no not again please stop please” he said quietly but James heard it and gather tony closer and continue to comfort him, they were like that for a while until the police and paramedics came to the scene James guess someone called them but he didn’t care, the only thing he was worried about was tony, he stood by him whilst the paramedics did their thing and he took off with them to the hospital, god this was a long night but he promise himself that for as long him and tony are friends he will protect him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you like it so far 😊
> 
> The next chapter will be about how tony starts to get better with help of certain family and friend 
> 
> Please feel free to comment or kudos  
> And hope you all have a great day 😊


	3. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was worried than he ever been before, and it doesn’t help when secretes are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry for the long wait I was struggling to write this chapter but thank god it’s finished woohoo 
> 
> Sorry for any mistake that I may have made in this like I said before I’m quite bad with spelling and grammar 
> 
> But hope you enjoy :)

Beeping, that was the first thing that tony notice, the second thing he heard was soft spoken words. He wanted to open his eyes to see what was going on,but he was so tired, maybe he’ll feel more awake later, but right now he just wanted to sleep just a little more.  
~~~~~~~~~

James has been at Tony’s side since they were at that stupid party and that was at least a couple hours ago. 

James waited for his family to come by but so far no show. Why aren’t they here? James wondered, as a parent if your child is seriously hurt surly they would make it their life’s mission to get to their child as soon as possible. But, James guess this is why tony doesn’t talk about them at all, they were just a disappointment.

James knew what happen to tony, he knows why tony acted the way he did. What he said back at the party when James was comforting him stroke a nerve, but he won’t say anything until tony heals.

Fast foot steps approach by the door, James thought maybe it could be his parents. But once the door open it was a woman, and she did not look like mrs stark.

She was beautiful James thought, her eyes were just like Tony’s, her hair is grey but James could see slightly a bit of brown still poking through she look like she was in her 60s or maybe early 70s. 

It wasn’t the only thing he notice, in her arms was a toddler possibly 2 years of age, a young boy with fluffy brown hair and.. two different eyes colours. His left eye was in a shade of the emerald green, while the right eye was like Tony’s a warm chocolate brown.

“Um hello?” James nervously said to the woman, but it didn’t appear she heard him as she went straight towards tony. “ oh sweetheart, what has happen to you I’m so sorry darling” tears came down her eyes. James notice the little boy looking up to the woman “ ‘gama why you sad” he spoke. The woman look at the boy and gave a sad smile and pulled the boy closer “ oh Bambi I’m sad because your daddy is hurt” she sadly said. James eyes went wide what did she just say, he cough and spoke “ excuse me miss I don’t know what’s going on but can you please tell me who you are?” He said firmly. 

The woman is now looking at him with a raised brow, it reminded him of tony, “ oh I’m sorry Mr Rhodes that was rude of me I’m Peggy carter Tony’s mother, and this is my grandson he hasn’t got a name yet but I call me Bambi say hello darling” she said in a sweet voice “ello” the boy said with a big smile. 

James was dumbfounded by her statement “ how did you know my name? And what did you mean by that kid beings Tony’s son? What is going on here!” He has so many questions he didn’t understand what was happing right now. The woman, Peggy just smiled at him “ I guess your confused aren’t you James” She asked and James nodded.

She smiled it was soft but also sad “ I know who you are because tony told me about you and I did my own research about you, just to be sure that you are good for him. And what I found is that you and your family are wonderful people and I knew you wouldn’t hurt him or use him in anyway” James was stunned by she was saying “ how would you know I wouldn’t hurt him and how did you find out about my family and what did you mean by wonderful ?” Again James had more questions than answers at this point. 

“ well James, your family history is something that you and my family have in common, you come from a blood line that was once the protecters of its people, your ancestors help people as the same as mine. But somehow along the way your family...died and only a few of you were left and in order to protect the family they disappeared” she said like it was so simple James thought he didn’t quite get it “ okay, but how does that make you think that I won’t hurt tony in future?” He asked and Peggy just smiled “ because you not that kind of man “ she spoke gently.

There was a long silence until James spoke again “ why did you say that your his mother?” He looked and Peggy looked back with a serious look “ a long time ago I did something wrong, but it turned into a gift” Peggy turned to look at her son “he doesn’t know he believes that Maria is his mother, I try to be there for him the best I could and being his aunt isn’t so bad” she gave a small smile.

James gave her a confused look “ why are you telling this? He asked. She didn’t look at him and kept her eyes on her son “ because...(she hesitated for a moment) I want you to know that someone loves him for real rather than just for show” she said like it was a riddle for James.

James felt sorry for her in a way “ well your doing much more than the people who claim to be loving parents” he smiled at her and she smile back without even looking.

Then he asked “ can I ask you something else?” Peggy nodded James looked at the little boy when he spoke next “tony is only 15 years old and that boy is at least nearly two, so my question is was tony hurt that could lead to him being born?” He didn’t want to say the exact word because of the boy was on Peggy’s lap. But with that one look in Peggy’s eyes he got his answer. 

He was devastated, no one should have to go through that, not him and not so young too. “ tony never mention about the kid, is he involved?” He asked, Peggy gave him a sad look and the boy looked up to his grandma “ no he’s... not ready but I don’t blame him for being hesitant. But I wish that he give his son a name” she said sadly. 

“Why don’t you give him a name?” He asked her and she chuckled with no humour to it “ because that’s not my right to it’s tony who should do it, you understand right” and with that he gave her a nod that he does understand what she meant by that statement, Then they were silence once more.  
~~~~~~~~  
He could hear something, he felt more awake than before. He recognise those voices, his friend and aunt Peggy. when did they meet?, was Peggy visiting him?. Then it hit him, the party, those men and James recusing him. Oh god he knows, he knows how pathetic he was, he knows that’s he’s weak. 

He doesn’t want to open his eyes and see the pity in his aunts and friends eyes he doesn’t like that, it makes feel even more weak than he ready is. 

He can hear them talking in what could’ve describe as a soft voice, (“why did you say that your his mother?”) wait what did James say that couldn’t be right. Kept on listening (“he doesn’t know he believes that Maria is his mother, I try to be there for him the best I could and being his aunt isn’t so bad”). 

Tony felt his heart stop, what? Wait? How?, all these questions bouncing around his head, his aunt, the one who was always there for him who loved him not matter what, the one support him. It all made sense, he knew he always knew. Ever since his mom said she wasn’t biologically his mom to Howard that one night. In some ways he’s relived but also angry, why did she lie to him, why didn’t she just raised him instead of Howard. God there were so many questions. 

Tony open his eyes he didn’t really listen to the rest of their conversation but he was ready to confront his ‘aunt’. Light hit him first, it hurt and his head was pounding, but with a few blinks his eye adjusted. 

Then he saw his aunt and all that anger and confusion just went away “ hi aunt Peggy” he rasp and look down to him with a watery smile “ oh darling your awake, do you need a doctor?” She ask, but tony just shook his head “ no aunt peg you all I need” e said with a smile.

“ hey man” James said and tony quickly turned to his friend “ hi” he whispered, tony look at James and saw how terrible he look and at that moment tony realised that janes did care about him and what had tony did in return being an ass and pushed him away “ James I’m sorry about all of this you shouldn’t have to deal with my shit” “ language tony” Peggy scoffed but not too harshly. 

James just shook his head “ no man don’t ever apologise for that I’m your friend and this is what friends do we help each other, and it’s Rhodey tony have you forgotten your own nickname for me” James smirk. Tony chuckled at that “ never sourpatch, my honey bear my light of my life your my Rhodey bear how can I forget that after all it was the start to our beautiful friendship” he tease and James just smiled and said “ I’m going to be here for you not matter what ok” tony felt like crying at that point “ok” he whispered.

They sat and talk for the rest of the night usually the nurse would have kicked them out by now but James guess that Peggy had something to do with that. 

The boy on Peggy’s lap was getting sleepy and tony was looking at him for a long time now “ do you want to hold him darling” Peggy gently ask. Tony hasn’t seen his son for a long time he’s gotten big and he was beautiful that was his son and he’s growing up so fast, his aunt(mom) said she hasn’t given him a name yet, god he was so selfish he was acting like Howard ignoring his own sons needs. “ I’m scared I’m gonna hurt him” he said shyly and his (mom) just smiled “it’s ok darling I’ll be right here” and with that she carful place his son into his arms and tony gasped he never felt like this before was this how his mom felt when she hold him for the first time and tony just cried and quickly his mom and Rhodey were at his side gently hugging him and tony again that night realised that this was home, this was his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome 
> 
> Hope you liked this one so next two final chapters will be the recovery and becoming a father and once this fic is finish the main fic will be on its way yay 
> 
> Hope you all have a great day :)


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the holidays and Tony’s excited to spend it with old and new friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again sorry it took while to post this by it’s completed thank god.
> 
> I hope you like this one and apologies for any misspellings or bad grammar 
> 
> Enjoy :)

A few weeks went by quite quickly and a lot of things change during that time. Tony had gotten better, his mom (Or Aunt Peggy) suggested to see a therapist, she recommended one who she said was the best in her field. So he agreed to go , and do it for her and for himself and surprising it went well so far. 

Along with that, his friendship with Rhodey has gotten stronger than ever. They were inseparable they always hang out together except when they have different classes but they always wait for one another and tony never felt more safe before than this and he was grateful for that.

Tony told Rhodey that he knew that Peggy was his mom but he ask him to promise not to tell her and to keep it a secret for now until tony was ready to talk to her about it, luckily Rhodey agreed.

Tony stop being a playboy or slut that his ‘former friends’ now call him, and now is focusing on more important things. For example he was working on to build his very first AI and so far it’s going well. 

And on top of that tony was now being involved in his sons life, he missed out so much but now he’s ready to take on the role as a dad. He kept it secret from everyone he didn’t want his son a have the life that he has he just wants him to have a normal childhood. He still hasn’t figure out a good name for his son which was frustrating to say the least, Rhodey gives him different names that could be perfect for his son but so far none of them quite fit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the summer and it was the holiday and tony was relived today the least he was packed and ready to go his parents mansion with Howard and his other mother. Even though Maria wasn’t biologically his, he still loved her. And Howard things have shifted for some reason he doesn’t shout at him on the phone anymore and instead he send him letters saying that he wants to talk and other bullshit promises he written, but deep down tony wanted to have a relationship with his dad despite everything his dad did come a got him and brought him to the hospital after the rape. But after he visited them he’ll be go to his other home with his mom and son for a couple of weeks which will be be the first he visit his moms house after the rape and Tony’s very excited to go and stay with them.

As he was ready to leave Rhodey came up to him “ hey tones wait up” Rhodey shouted. Tony turned around to his friend with a smile “ what’s up honey bear missed me already” he teased and Rhodey just snort “ hahaha you wish tones, I forgot to asked you if you, your mom and kid would like to come to my place for a few days. My ma would love to meet you she always kept banging on how I should introduce you to the family” he spoke fondly. Tony was hesitant at first “ do they know about my mom and my son?” He was worried he trusted Rhodey but he always have a small doubt that the trust will brake someday. But it was a relief when Rhodey shook his head “ no tones don’t worry I didn’t say a word, they think your mom is still your aunt Peggy and your son is your cousin”. Tony was happy that Rhodey lied for him, he didn’t want his family to pity him “ thanks sourpatch your the best, and I ask my mom but I’ll believe she’ll say yes as she your favourite out of my friends group” he playfully said and Rhodey laugh “ cause I’m your only friend” he teased back. They both were chatting until tony saw Jarvis, he was so happy to see him and was looking forward for Jarvis cooking he miss it so much. “ ok honey bear I’ll see you at some point during the holidays” he said with a smile, to them hugged his friend and went off to the car and went in the back. 

“ hello master tony, it’s been too long. You look well” Jarvis kindly said, he missed Anthony so much they hardly spoken anymore, but in recent events the young boy has started to talk more to him and now that he’s coming home for the holidays than staying at one for the Starks private estates, Jarvis is more excited than he has ever been. Tony smiled back “ hi J it’s great to see you again. How have you been?” He asked. And through the rest of the journey they talked and talked until they reach the mansion, tony took a deep breath well here goes nothing and he step out of the car.  
~~~~~~~  
Dinner was awkward for tony, it was quite when him and his parents sat at the table, Jarvis cooked an amazing beef stew one of Tony’s favourites. The food was great but the atmosphere was cold, his mother was trying bless her to make a conversation happen but Howard just grunted clearly he was lost in thought.

“ so dad what’s been happening with you lately, mother said that you’ve been busy” tony ask this was his way to try and gain some sort of connection with his dad. Howard looked up to his son he looked surprised for some reason. 

“Oh, well Anthony I’ve been focusing with SI me and your godfather are finding ways to build more powerful weapons for our troops you should come and have a look at our plans after all your going to be the one who takes over the company once I’m gone” Howard replied. Tony looked down to his lap, he knows he’ll be the one in charge of SI but he didn’t want to make weapons he wanted to change it for the better but he knows that his dad would hate the idea. He wanted to snap back at his dad and tell him no he wanted to shut down the weapons business but he didn’t come here to start an argument so instead he said “ yeah I’ll like that” and gave his dad a sad small smile and his dad.. well he never his dad genuine smile until now. “Really, I mean great I’ll arrange something for this week and I can show you around and give you the ins and outs of the company” Howard beamed. 

The rest of the night went smoothly, and the rest of the of the couple of weeks staying at the mansion went well as well. His mother took him shopping and also went to social clubs with the other rich moms who want to set up there kids which was irritating to say the least. Tony also spend a lot of time with Jarvis. Jarvis showed him how to cook, took him out o see the sights that tony would actually be interested in, and Jarvis also listen to tony about MIT and about his new AI creation which tony loved the most. 

And Howard well the promise of a talk never happen which tony knew instead Howard was out focusing on the company, which he did take tony to show a couple of times. It was awkward but at least tony got to see R&D.

But after that Howard got a call about the promise of finding the perfect captain America and he was off again. God tony hated that about Howard why couldn’t he just give up and realised that the old bastard is dead, and yes even though tony use to love captain America when he was a child, he grew up to hate the dead man and for good reason too. 

His visit was coming to an end and jarvis was ready to take him to his moms house, he was pack and was leaving. But before he went he said goodbye to his mother, “now tony behave yourself ok and tell her we said hi for me” Maria smiled but it was a sad one tony notice. “ I will mother it was good seeing you and I’ll come back soon I promise and hopefully good old dad will stick around this time” tony said bitterly. Maria gave a sad sigh “ I know your father is busy and you two are going through some stuff (tony snorted at that). But please know that he does love so much it just hard for him to show it, I’ll talk to him ok” tony looked at and just gave her a nod then went up a hug her and left.

When he went to his moms home it felt so much different than the mansion, it felt warm and welcoming. His mom greeted him “ welcome home darling it’s great to see you” she said, tony smiled at her “ hi Peggy it’s great to see you again, so where’s my little Bambi?” He asked “ oh he just inside the house come on darling let’s not keep him waiting” she took his hand and lead him to the house. 

“Daddy!!” A squeal came through the halls as Tony’s little boy waddle his way to his dad, tony gave him a big smile “ hello my little Bambi, I see you are walking better the last time I saw you” he praised and his son just giggled. He chuckled as he pick up his son and saw his mom give him a smile “ oh this is perfect darling hold still for a moment while I get the camera I want to remember this” she said as she rushed off, and tony just stood there knowing this is gonna be the best 2 weeks of his life.

They did have a blast as tony predicted, they did everything together. They went to the park played some games and got ice cream, went to a theme park which Tony’s son loved and when they are at home they watch some silly kids movie and Peggy even taught tony how to cook, Tony had never been happier and there’s more exciting things to come.

~~~~~~~~

They were in the car excited to visit Rhodey and his family, Jarvis was driving them and he was even allowed to stay for a day or two. Once they arrive tony pick up his son and got out of the car, the Rhodes family all greeted them at the door, Rhodey spoke first “ hey tones glad you can make it and I’m glad you brought the rest of your family it’s really nice to meet you all again” Rhodey smiled and tony smiled back. 

A large man cough behind Rhodey and gave him a look that screamed ‘introduce us’, “ oh sorry gramps, Tony, everyone I like to introduce my grandparents the big guy on my left here is my gramps and the lovely woman on my right is mama Rhodes everyone calls her that” Rhodey said. “It nice to finally meet you” tony said politely. 

Everyone else introduce to each other and then mama Rhodes brought them inside. The house was beautiful, and with a lake near the house it was even more breath taking. Inside the house, it felt like home tony thought not like his parents mansion that had no personality but this house it look like it had history the way all the family photos are line up the family table that wasn’t too big and distant, it was cosy and tony looked that.

For the next couple of days it was a dream the Rhodes family were kind and generous, they told stories and grandpa Rhodes told stories like the time he joined the army and when became a police officer, Tony thought he was a fascinating man. But mama Rhodes was also a wonderful woman she use to be a nurse and she tell stories how she had to fight for that job due to the colour of her skin which tony thought was brave. 

They did things together like an ordinary family would do play catch by the lake whilst having a barbecue. Grandpa Rhodes would take the boys and show them the stars a night and explain there meaning, Tony never really took interest in star gazing but with Rhodey’s grandpa talking about t felt like he was the one who discovered it. 

Tony had a blast and so did his son, his son loved the Rhodes and they love him in turn. It was hard to explain why he didn’t have a name but for some reason they didn’t really bring it up which tony was grateful for. 

Today was there last day at the Rhodes house and tony sad to go but he to back to the mansion as he promise his mother to go to one of her galas. After everyone has dinner tony offered to clean up whilst everyone else went outside to chat some more, the only other person who stayed with Tony was Rhodey’s grandpa. “So how was your time here?” He asked, Tony continue to clean the dishes whilst he spoke “I had a great time mr Rhodes, I’m really grateful that you allowed my family to come as well” tony smiled at the man. 

Mr Rhodes chuckle “ it’s no problem at all son, your family seem like wonderful people you and your son are really lucky” he said casually. Tony stop washing the dishes and turned towards Mr Rhodes in shock, how did he even know... 

Mr Rhodes chuckled again “ don’t look so surprised tony I know a young father when I see one after all I was one once” confess. Tony just stared at the man what is he trying to say to him, mr Rhodes seemed to understand Tony’s confusion “ come kid I want to show you something” he said and started to walk off and tony not knowing why followed him. 

They up stairs and went into one of the spare bedrooms, inside it look like a kids bedroom it has a bed with a pink duvet with flowers on it, there were some kids books on the shelves and in the corner of the room it look like a box with toys inside it. Tony didn’t understand why mr Rhodes took him here, but before he could ask him mr rhodes spoke first “ I was a 18 when I had my daughter, me and my wife were scared we didn’t know how to tell our parents, but they found out on there own and gave us an ultimatum”. He paused for a moment but then spoke again “ they told us to either leave or abort the child and we chose the former, I loved my parents and my wife loved hers, but we wanted this child to have a chance. Luckily for us my own grandfather took us in, and well my parents weren’t too pleased with that and stop speaking to him as well”. Tony was in awe on how the man spoke like to was the most common thing to talk about Tony didn’t understand why this man was talking to him about this.

But mr Rhodes continues, “we had our daughter and she was the most beautiful child I have ever seen and the moment I saw her I loved her instantly. Me and my wife had struggles while raising her but my grandfather helped out so much and we made it work. I join the army to make good money for my daughters future and to make her proud while my wife did same but at home and we had a happy life. We had two other kids along the years and we were happy we made it work and our children had the world at their feet they could do anything” He said that last part with a smile. But then he lost it “ my grandfather die when my daughter was 10 and in his will he gave us everything her ever owned and in thankful for that”. 

Mr Rhodes looked out a photo which was hanging on the wall, it was a photo was a young woman she looked beautiful and happy, tony thought it must be mr rhodes daughter. “ Don’t waste your life tony don’t lose him and don’t lose yourself l” he said suddenly that made tony jump out of his skin. “ you see my daughter Rose that was her name, she was young too my she had James” again he pause his breath hitch but tony couldn’t see his face but tony thought he was crying. “ Rose was only 16 she was walking home one night when we use to live in the city. She was walking home from a party and... and she was attacked, raped by a man who followed her” he confess and tony was stunned it felt so familiar to his own personal experience. “ the police never found the man who did it and to be honest I didn’t think they even tried back then it was a different time for people who are a different colour of skin, wanted to get involved in withe the case but my captain told me no due to the fact I will compromise the case and sometimes I regret following his orders. Anyways, we tried our hardest to help her through the trauma she went through, but she kept having nightmares, stop talking, eating and in general just shut down. But a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant with James and something clicked in her head that she had to look after the baby” mr Rhodes turned toward tony with tear streaks coming down his face.

“She looked after herself, allowed me and the rest of the family to help her though it and then serval months down the line James was born and it was happiest moment I’ve seen her when her little boy was in her arms. But it didn’t last long, she struggled again with her depression and started to neglect her son, she became out of control started to drink, then going out every night and slept with anyone who gave her attention it broke me when I found out” Mr Rhodes continue to cry but stayed strong o finish his story and tony didn’t realised that he was crying as well. “ social service got involved when James was just a year old he was malnourished and that scared the crap out of me when he was taken to the hospital, and what worried me the most was that rose didn’t turn up. I found her two days later in her apartment high off her ass and that pissed me off, I lost it I told her to get some help to start acting as a parent it wasn’t about her anymore there was an innocent little boy as well. She was laughed at my face and told me if I loved James so much I should just take him and that’s what I did me and my wife became his legal guardians and it was the best decision I made, but with that in mind there was a consequence. I allowed my daughter to visit him as long if she gets clean and get some help and seem to kick her ass into action and she did she got a job and went to night school and she even saw a therapist and I was so proud of her. But four months later she died she spiral again and took a bad patch of drug and over dose”. 

Tony didn’t know what to say mr Rhodes daughter sounded quite similar to tony they both experience rape and ended up raise a child and they both spiral out of control, Hell tony could have killed himself if took the wrong path like she did. 

Mr Rhodes look at tony directly in the eyes “ I don’t mean to upset you tony, but I’m telling you this as I want you to understand no matter how hard life is, not matter what struggles you might face you need to be strong not just for you but for your son. If you are struggling ask for help not matter how weak you think that is cause I’m telling you it’s not ok. I see something in you that reminds me of her and I made one mistake of not helping her enough and I’m not going to make it a second time, James speaks of you highly and it takes a lot for James to trust people and what I’ve seen these last few days I can see why he does. Promise me tony that you look after yourself for your sons sake cause he will need you” 

Tony just stared at him, this is what mr Rhodes wanted to do, to save tony from himself before it was too late and to be honest with himself he needed that, needed this moment to happen god no wonder James always brags about his grandfather he was.... inspiring to say the least. Tony looked at mr Rhodes dead in the eye “ I promise to you and to everyone I love I won’t loss myself I won’t waste my life” he said with a real smile and mr Rhodes smiled back “ come on kid, everyone will be wondering were we got too” mr Rhodes chuckle while he lead himself and tony our of the bedroom.

The next day it was time for tony and his family to leave, he didn’t want to leave but he had to go back to his other family and then start to prepare for MIT. Everyone was outside and tony was holding his son whilst his little boy slept after all this time he never given him a name and it was about time he has one too. He turned to mr Rhodes who was helping Jarvis putting suitcases in the back on the car tony wondered if he could... he walked up to Mr Rhodes “ um mr Rhodes can I ask you your name I never asked” tony shyly ask. 

With a knowing smile mr Rhodes simply said “ my name is Tobias tony” and tony turned to his son Tobias James Carter and it clicked into place that’s it that’s his little boy name, with a grin on his face he looked up to Mr Rhodes “ thank you for everything” and they both smiled along with everyone else. 

As Tony was about to leave he turned toward his friend “I’ll see you soon sourpatch don’t miss me too much” he grinned Rhodey didn’t snark back, he just smile and gave him a hug and quietly said “I will miss you tones look after yourself ok and your little boy” “ok” tony whispered back, then he left to go home.

Peggy was sitting next to and Tobias “ I’m so proud of you darling you have no idea how long I waited for his name and it suits him perfectly” she smile and tony smiled back “ thank you mom for everything you did for me I promise I’ll make it up to you” he realised in that moment he called her mom but he didn’t care. Peggy looked at him in shock but it quickly disappeared and she started to chuckle “ I guess I knew my secret wouldn’t last forever, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I wanted to but with everything that has happen and that you were happy with Maria I didn’t want to ruin that” she confess and tony just smiled at her “ you haven’t ruined anything, I still love my mother but you are my mom and always will be I won’t tell Howard that I know ok so that he doesn’t get made at you it just between us”. Peggy chuckled again “ god darling I don’t deserve you but alright we won’t tell but when you visit me I won’t to teach you again about your abilities we haven’t had to time to teach you everything o know and also I will need to teach you self defence” she said and tony groaned “ oh really mom I thought you taught me everything I can use my ability just fine” He whined and Peggy smirk “ ok really so when was the last time you used it” she challenged and tony knew not to challenge her “ ok fine you win” “ good I may be old but I know some new trick that you might find fun to use” she teased, they continue to banter through the rest of the journey and to be honest tony never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it feel free to comment or kudos 
> 
> So the final chapter will be quite short but after that chapter is done then I’ll move one to main story which will include events after the first avenger movie and there will a stony relationship storyline in it I hope you’ll be excited to see it 
> 
> Hope you all have had a great day see you next time :)


	5. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who said life would be easy, it never was for tony apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally done the final chapter for this fic I hope you like.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of time skips. 
> 
> Also a warning for you all there is a attempted rape but don’t worry it’s nothing graphic. 
> 
> Anyways apologise for any misspellings or bad grammar enjoy :)

[March 1996]

“Is it working yet”

“Hush Honeybear I’m trying to focus and it’s a he not an it” 

“Really your giving him a gender, what’s next your gonna say that he’s Tobias little brother”

“What’s with the sass today I thought we had a special bond sourpatch”

“Well if you hurry up then I won’t have to sass you tones” 

“Oh yeah well if you goon to treat me like that I’ll... woah wait”

“What happen tones”

“Hahaha omg it’s working it’s definitely working, I did it Rhodey”

“That’s great tones, why not give him a test drive see what he can do” 

“Now your talking my language honeybear, right AI go and grab the screwdriver would you please”

The AI made some peeping noise and left the room and what came next was a crash that sounded like broken class.

“Um I don’t think it understood you tones it seems kinda dumb” 

“Great a dummy AI well maybe I could change it and make it a 100 times better”

The AI came back and brought him a mug filled what appears to be coffee.

“Oh well I guess it’s sort of a works tones it brought you yours favourite food” 

Rhodey continue to teased but tony just ignored him and smile at his new AI. He crouch down and pet it.

“Your a good Dummy aren’t you”

The AI peep happily and that’s how DUM-E, Tony’s first AI was born.

~~~~~  
[December 1997]

“Wake up dear say goodbye to your father” 

“Who’s the homeless person on the couch”

“This is why I love Christmas right before you leave town Howard”

“Be nice dear he’s been studying abroad”

“Oh really which broad or is it a jock this time I can never keep up with your activities” 

“Ha it’s actually abroad mother said not broad so maybe you need to clean your ears more often old man” 

“Do me a favour try not to burn the house down before Monday” 

“Ok so it’s Monday that is good to know I can plan my toga party accordingly. Where are you going?”

“Your father is flying me to the Bahamas for a little getaway”

“We might to make a quick stop”

“At the pentagon right, don’t worry you’re going to love the holiday manual with the commissary”

“You know the day sarcasm is a metric for potential if that’s true you’ll be a great man some day, I’ll get the bags”

(Howard leaves the in frustration)

“He does miss you when your not here and I know that you miss him too. I know that it’s been hard on both of you since the incident but he does love you he just doesn’t know how to show it” 

“Yeah of course he does”

“And frankly your going to miss us because it will be the last we all going to be together, you know what’s about to happen. Say something if you don’t you’ll regret it”

(Howard comes back to the room)

“Maria you ready to go. Tony once I come back we to talk about stuff so don’t go and disappear to yours aunts ok”

“(Sighs) Bye Howard, yeah I like to talk you to as well enjoy the trip or whatever else your doing” 

(Howard leave again but what tony doesn’t see a little smile of hope on his face)

“Ok at least you tried, goodbye dear I love you so much”

“I love you too mother” 

And when Maria and this dad both leave the house, Tony, at that moment didn’t know that it will be the last time he will ever speak to them and how he will regret that he didn’t say a proper goodbye to his dad.

He receive the call from his godfather the next day, he ran to his moms house were he broke down and the only comfort he wanted was a cuddle with his son.

The funeral was bleak tony couldn’t feel anything he was numb emotionally, he knows that it will be his turn to take over SI now and he’s got plans. He wants to blame his dad for the car crash and he does a little bit, but he also feels guilt for how things turned out between them. So he to make it up o Howard he’s going to carry on his legacy like the old man always wanted him to do. Tony guess this is the only way to say sorry to him even if it kills him on the inside.  
~~~~~~~~~  
[ March 2003]

“Tones are you In here?”

“ Honey bear what a surprise I thought your still overseas”

“I wanted to surprise you, and also we need to talk tones about what you’ve been up to”

“Oh god not you as well, first mom, uncle obie and now you, look I know maybe that sex tape shouldn’t have been leaked but in my defence I didn’t know they were filming it “

“Tones, that’s not excuse this could damage your business and your respect to the board. I don’t want you to go back to were you once was think of Tobias he’s in school now does he want to know that his dad is doing this to himself again!”

There was silence, Tony didn’t know what to say he didn’t mean for it go too far. He was so stress about SI, his son and how his mom is getting sick. It was all too much he just wanted to let go and get out of his head.

“I’m so sorry Rhodey, I didn’t mean this to go too far, it just everything has been too much recently I just don’t know how to cope”

“I thought as much but it’s ok now tones I’m here and I got a little surprise for you”

“ oh god really another secretary, you know what the last time you force me to have one”

“ now now, she’s more like a PA and trust me you will like her and not in a sexual way”

“Oh really and how would you know that”

“Trust me, come on she’s up stairs”

“What she’s here already, Rhodey I’m not even dress presentable I mean look at me and let’s not forget that I have seen her file and I don’t even known her name, just give me her file and I’ll be out in a hour”

“Oh no you don’t tones, I’m going to argue come on she’s waiting”

So Rhodey grab Tony’s wrist and drag him up the stairs, were tony meets a beautiful red head woman. Tony was speechless he knew he was attractive to her god Rhodey made a mistake hiring her that’s for sure. 

“Hello Mister Stark, my name is Virginia Potts I’ll be your PA unless you get bored of me as apparently you always get bored of pretty things according to Mr Rhodes here but I’ll assure you I’m not some dumb pretty thing that does paper work” 

Wow tony was impress he never met anyone who was as direct as she was. So to see what she’s all about, Tony decided to do a little test. He moves closer to her and with the help of his wolf sense he can see what her aura is, and what he saw was just pure. There was no sense of any kind of impurity that could mean danger for him, so in that moment tony simple said.

“I like you, tell me miss Potts do you know my schedule for today?” 

“Well Mr Stark, you got a meeting with Mr Banks in 30 minutes so I’ll suggest to have a shower and wear some clothes that would make you look more like a man who runs a multi-billion dollar business” 

Very snarky tony thought he would never doubt Rhodey again.

“Will that be all Mr Stark?” She simply said.

“That would be all Miss Potts” he reply back.

“So whilst I get ready I let Rhodey and Jarvis who is by the way my AI and not my old butler he’s at a retirement home, but don’t worry I let you meet the old man he’s special to me. anyways I’ll let them show you around have a good day.

And that’s how tony and pepper met for the first time. And tony in future admits to Rhodey that he’s right but not right now he doesn’t want his honey bear to get all smug now.

~~~~  
[August 2003]

“Dad are you ready to go?”

“Yeah Bambi I’m ready”

“Are you okay dad? I don’t like it when your sad”

“I know Bambi I don’t like being sad either but today is not a good day, we have to say goodbye to human Jarvis”

“ yeah dad I know I’m gonna miss him he was like a grandpa to me” 

“I’m sorry Bambi it’s hard for both of us” tony hugs his little boy like it was his safety blanket today was the worst day he hate that he’s never going to see and hear Jarvis again he was like a father figure to him and now he has to say one final goodbye. Tony let go of his son and swop the tears that he didn’t know he had.

“Come on now let’s get to the car so that pepper doesn’t get mad at us”

“Why do you call her that anyways dad?”

“Well Toby when she gets mad her face goes very red I reminds me of a red pepper”

“You’re so strange dad”

“I know that what Jarvis said too once (he gave toby a small smile). but it’s part of my charm, come on let’s go”

They made it to the funeral in time and it was a beautiful ceremony in loving memory of a good man. Tony was happy that all his friends, the Rhodes family and his mom manage to make it as well, tony all support each other in this sad time and tony was grateful for that.  
~~~~~~

[ February 2008]

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you”

“What did you do to me”

“What I did was I saved your life” 

“Who are you?”

“You can call me yinsen” 

~~~~

“They want you to build weapons”

“I refuse”

For the next two weeks it was nothing but torture, the water it was always fucking cold water. He had to protect the car battery he didn’t want to die not now and not here.

Then there was the beatings the men like to kick him in the ribs or close to his injured chest they were a sadistic bunch of fucks but the worst part was when they tried to... try to...

“Behave ok stark”

“What do they want now they already try to drown me today”

Three men came inside and started to speak but tony couldn’t understand, but by the look on yinsen face it was not good” 

“What are they saying yinsen”

Yinsen started to shout back at them but one of the men punch him and pinned him down on the ground whilst the other two men grab tony and started to rip his clothes.

“Hey what are you guys doing, HEY! Let me go”

They were laughing, oh god not again not after all the effort to overcome with the last this happened. He wouldn’t let them do this, so fight with all night to prevent from doing anything to him. Then there was a gun shot and then tony heard a thud.

Then silence, Tony felt the hands on his body quickly disappear, he looked up and saw the leader of the ten rings with one of Tony’s own gun in his hand, he spoke, then left with the two men and a dead body along with him.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry I didn’t do enough to stop them”

“Yeah I’m fine they didn’t do anything besides non consensual touching, why did they even try?” 

“They spoke of you have a.... reputation and want first hand experience”

“Great I see the word gets out in every corners of the world”

“Are you sure your ok?”

“No but I’ll get over it I always do”

Yinsen look confused with that statement but didn’t press the issue. He help tony get some new cloths and check for any injuries, Tony felt comfort with someone who he just met being good to him it makes things a little more easy in this place.

~~~~

“He says he will let you go if you do as he ask” 

Tony just smiled and shakes the leaders hand. 

“No he won’t”

“No he won’t” yinsen repeated 

~~~~

For the next few months tony and yinsen made a plan to escape. Tony manage to make a miniature arc reactor to replace the car battery, it was a success and with that done tony moved on to the next plan. 

With the little help on tricking the ten rings into thinking he will make them the Jericho, Tony manage to get the materials that he will need for him and yinsen to escape, time to get to work.

~~~~~

“Do you have a family tony?” 

“Yeah I do I have a son his name is Tobias he’s 14 now, god I missed him so much”

“14 then you must of had him when...”

“I’m sorry tony life hasn’t been kind to you”

“How did you know that..”

“You forget I lived in a a third world country were that type of violence does happen but I usually help woman who are the main targets unfortunately” 

“I’m sorry to hear that yinsen, do you have family?”

“ yes I have a wife and three beautiful children, besides your son do you have anyone special in your life”

“Oh no, no I don’t”

“So your a man who has everything but also nothing”

“Yeah i guess so”

~~~~

 

“Yinsen hey buddy come in get up we have to go”

“No tony it’s you that going to leave, my time is up” 

“What, no that doesn’t make any sense what about your family don’t you want to see them again”

“They are dead tony, they killed them, so I’m going to see them in the after life”

“I’m so sorry yinsen”

“Do not be sorry tony, don’t waste your life tony don’t waste it” 

Tony was was shock at those familiar words that heard all those years ago, Tony gave yinsen a sad smile as he saw his friends souls left his body. 

Tony was piss now they will pay for everything!

~~~~ 

Why obie, how could you. You were a mentor, a friend and another father figure. How tony didn’t see this after all these years.

Now look at him now his chest is empty and broken after obie rip his reactor out of his chest. He needs to survive he need to protect his son toby who was with pepper he has to protect them both. He’s crawling to the spear reactor that pepper made kept for him thank god he didn’t chuck it, he just needs to reach up and grab it he’s almost there. 

But Dum-E some how knew and knock the glass case over and smashed it over.

“Good boy” tony simply said and DUM-E peep in joy

Now it’s time to kick obies ass.

~~~~  
[November 2008]

After Obie was defeated the press wanted to know what the hell happen, so here he was standing at the podium looking at these Vultures who wanted answers. A weird man named agent or Coulson pepper likes to correct gave him notes on what to say, he wants to do the right thing but at the end of the day these dicks would love a show. So tony keep his head held up high, look at them in the eye and simply said.

“I am iron man”

And the crowd went wild.

~~~~~ 

The next day 

“Hey mom how you feeling?”

“Oh darling I feel much better today, so I saw the news and you are very busy it seems”

Tony gave a little chuckle, today was a good day, he loves it when his mom is more herself it’s getting very rare these days which saddens Tony.

“Yeah you could say that, oh Tobias made you something he did this at school, he wanted to be here but unfortunately he’s got a school trip that he couldn’t miss”

Tony handed over Tobias drawing which was his grandmother when she was younger along with Howard and the howling commandos. Tony wondered why toby wanted that old photograph, but it was a beautiful drawing and tony was proud of his sons talent.

“Oh darling it’s so beautiful our little boy becoming quite an artist”

“Yeah he is in so proud of him, do you know he wants to become a cop, he’s got all these law books that he keeps begging for me to buy him”

“Oh does he now, well tell me more sweetheart I want to hear this”

They continue to talk about Tobias, work and iron man for hours until visiting hours was up. Tony leaned over to kiss his mom on the forehead.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can and I promise to bring toby with me”

“You better keep that promise and so also remember to train toby with his new abilities they will be very useful if he still wants to be a cop in future”

“I will mom, I love you”

“I love you too darling”

~~~~~~

[later that night] 

Tony got home late and he couldn’t wait to get to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

“About time you came back I was starting to get board”

“What the hell, hey I know you”

“Ah I still see your eidetic memory is still around”

“It never left”

“Yeah yeah anyways this is not why I’m here, I’m here to talk about the avengers initiative”

“The what?”

And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or kudos
> 
> So the next time I’ll see you all there will be a brand new fic for this series it will start post first avengers film so hope you all will be excited 
> 
> Hope you all had a great day 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was quick but it gives me a good base to go on. In the next few chapters you’ll see tony struggling and his way of coping (FYI it’s a shitty coping mechanism) but there will be a lot of comfort and love for him so watch this space :) 
> 
> Also feel free to comment or kudos hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
